


Casal de Quatro

by baddieyang



Category: Naruto
Genre: 4some, Established Relationship, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Bang, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sexo, Yaoi, explícito, relacionamento sério, suruba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee e Sabaku no Gaara eram um grupo de amigos muito estranho, principalmente por que eles eram, na verdade, namorados.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee/Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	Casal de Quatro

Naruto estava sentado na mesa perto da janela, sentindo o sol aquecer sua pele, o que era maravilhoso, considerando o tempo frio que estava fazendo naqueles últimos dias. 

Ele estava sozinho guardando a mesa que usavam todos os dias, enquanto seus amigos pegavam a comida, para que eles não ficassem sem um lugar. O loiro sentia os olhares dos outros alunos daquele campus em suas costas, ele e os amigos eram os chamados, alunos populares, o que é ridículo para uma faculdade.

Sasuke ,  Gaara e Lee chegaram com os lanches que haviam comprado na vendinha dentro da faculdade; eles sempre comiam a mesma coisa, já que era o que tinha de mais barato lá dentro. 

Os quatro eram amigos a anos, se conheceram no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio e, desde então, não se separaram mais; todos estranhavam essa amizade deles, era estranho pois eles não conversavam com mais ninguém sem ser eles mesmos.

E eles não faziam o mesmo curso, então era muito estranho que eles não tivessem amigos em suas salas, mesmo quando haviam trabalhos em grupos, eles faziam a parte deles, mas sem interagir muito.

Até mesmo nas festas dos cursos, eles chegavam juntos, pegavam suas bebidas e encontravam um canto para ficarem conversando entre eles; se algum queria dançar, normalmente Naruto ou Lee, um dos outros ia junto para a pista de dança, para não  deixá-lo sozinho.

Tudo isso era muito estranho e haviam vários boatos sobre os quatro homens lindos que não davam bola pra nenhuma menina que tentava conversar com eles, nem para  os garotos que iam tentar a sorte de uma amizade.

Alguns boatos diziam que eles tinham namoradas em outra universidade e que, por isso, eles não aceitavam os flertes das meninas dali; outros boatos falavam que eles são gays (e era o que chegava mais perto da verdade), mas não explicava por que eles não tentavam alguma coisa com os meninos que iam falar com eles.

O que ninguém nem desconfiava, era que os quatro realmente são gays, mas que os quatro namorava, entre eles, como um casal de quatro.

** NSGL **

Era dia de festa do curso de Medicina, na opinião doa alunos, as melhores que tinham, já que era o curso do pessoal rico e que tinha dinheiro o bastante para comprar muita bebida, além de terem as maiores casas.

No dormitório número 640, da ala masculina, Naruto,  Sasuke ,  Gaara e Lee, estavam se arrumando para comparecer na tal festa de Medicina; eles nunca diziam não à ir em uma festa, era bom para espairecer um pouco e para esquecer da provas, notas e matérias atrasadas, que todo estudante tinha.

Sasuke e  Gaara já estavam prontos e vestiam roupas parecidas: camisetas pretas, calça jeans escuras e sapatos pretos. Já Naruto e Lee ainda estavam se arrumando, os dois eram muito vaidosos e gostavam de se arrumar para as festas que iam.

Lee tinha decidido por uma blusa vazada verde-escuro, contrastando com sua pele clara e deixando seus mamilos à mostra, uma calça jeans colada preta e seus inseparáveis vans verde-musgo.

Vendo o moreno tão sexy, Naruto decidiu seguir pela mesma linha de vestimenta, escolheu um  cropped laranja (sua cor favorita) escrito Daddy  Loves Me, uma calça de couro preta e seu coturno favorito.

Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram, sabendo que os outros dois iam ficar com sérios problemas; saíram do quarto juntos e chegaram na sala, chamando atenção dos outros dois, que os encaravam de queixo caído.

— Acho que a gente vai se atrasar pra festa, não acha  Gaara ? - Perguntou o  Uchiha , batendo as mãos em suas coxas, chamando os dois para virem até ele e o ruivo.

— Tenho certeza disso,  Uchiha . - Respondeu sorrindo, vendo os outros dois andarem até eles e se sentarem em seus colos.

Naruto mal se sentou no colo de  Sasuke e já começou a rebolar, sentindo membro do outro em suas nádegas; com  Gaara e Lee não foi muito diferente, o ruivo segurava as bandas do outro, estimulando o rebolado do mesmo.

Sob os olhares dos dois baixo, Naruto e Lee aproximam seus lábios e se beijam, as línguas se encontrando fora de suas bocas, deixando saliva escorrer por seus queixos. Se separaram e voltaram para os outros dois, que sentiam seus membros tremendo de tesão;  Sasuke puxa o cabelo loiro de Naruto, grudando as bocas, dominando o beijo com precisão. 

Gaara tirou Lee de seu colo, fazendo-o se abaixar entre suas pernas. Abriu o zíper de sua calça e liberou seu membro, que já estava duro e pingando, vendo o moreno abrir sua boca, engolindo-o por inteiro. O ruivo gemia, conforme o moreno colocava e tirava seu pau da boca, a língua delineando as veias aparentes e batendo, de leve, na ponta.

Ouvir os gemidos do ruivo sem fazer nada era tortura e tanto Naruto, quanto  Sasuke , não conseguiram se controlar, acabando do mesmo jeito que o casal do lado.  Gaara e  Sasuke trocaram um beijo entre os gemidos que soltavam, provocando os outros dois, que amavam ver o ruivo e o moreno se beijando.

Sem quererem gozar naquele momento, Naruto e Lee foram afastados dos membros que chupavam, sendo ordenados  a tirar suas roupas, menos as blusas e, obedecendo, acabaram com suas pernas descobertas e à mercê dos outros dois.

Sasuke pegou Naruto no colo, colocando-o de joelhos no sofá, com a parte de cima apoiada no encosto do mesmo; o  Uchiha se joelha no chão, ficando com a cabeça logo atrás da bunda do loiro, vendo sua entradinha se  contraindo em expectativa, o  Uzumaki amava ser chupado lá trás.

Sem esperar mais, o moreno caí de boca nas nádegas do loiro, mordendo as bandas e as coxas amorenadas, deixando marcas de seus dentes, do jeito que o loiro gostava. Parou de enrolar e lambeu o buraquinho, que se contraiu em sua língua, provocando-o a penetrar a mesma em si; cedendo ao que o outro queria,  Sasuke enfia sua língua no cuzinho do outro, ouvindo os gemidos manhosos saírem da boca do mesmo.

— Sasuke, isso é tão bom. Não para, por favor.

Enquanto isso acontecia, o casal  Gaara e Lee, já estavam mais avançados, o ruivo tinha o Lee deitado em de atravessado em seu colo, gemendo alto, tendo os dedos do ruivo se enterrando em seu interior. Sentir os dedos do  Sabaku dentro de si era maravilhoso, ele sabia exatamente onde ficava sua próstata e, de vez enquanto tocava nela, provocando o moreno em seu colo.

— Você é tão mal, mestre. - Choramingou o Lee, sentindo, novamente, o ruivo passar longe de sua próstata.

Trocaram de lugar, agora  Sasuke chupava a entrada de Lee e o  Sabaku preparava com os dedos Naruto; a relação dos quatro era meio estranha, eles não sentiam ciúmes entre eles, portanto, não era raro as situações em que um deles não participava, já que todos eles eram  vouyers de carteirinha, então muitas vezes um deles preferia ficar assistindo.

Eles também tinham seu parceiro favorito dentro do quarteto, por causa dos fetiches que se ligavam:  Sasuke e Naruto eram fãs de DDLG, portanto, amavam agir como  daddy e baby; já  Gaara e Lee preferiam a vertente de sub e dom, o que estava de boa para os outros dois. De vez em quando eles trocavam os parceiros e os resultados eram espetaculares, às vezes, quando estavam putos com os outros dois,  Sasuke e Garra transavam entre eles, fazendo Naruto e Lee só olharem, para os punirem.

Agora,  Gaara havia colocado o loiro de quatro no chão, deixando o sofá para a outra dupla, após dar o aviso ao  Uzumaki de que iria penetrar,  Gaara o estoca, de uma só vez, colocando tudo dentro. Sentindo as contrações propositais ao redor de seu pau,  Gaara não esperou e logo começou a estocar, sabendo como o outro gostava da dor.

— Puta merda, Gaara. Seu pau é muito grande. - Reclamou o loiro, manhoso.

— Nem vem fingir que você não gosta loirinho, depois de anos juntos isso já não cola mais comigo. - Respondeu o ruivo, sorrindo de lado, estocando novamente o Uzumaki.

— Que droga, você podia fingir que acredita. - Reclamou entre gemidos manhosos.

Vendo como os dois estavam se divertindo no chão,  Sasuke e Lee decidiram fazer o mesmo, com  Sasuke sentado no sofá e o outro moreno em seu colo, o Lee já estava bem preparado com a saliva do moreno, então a penetração foi fácil.

— Poxa, nem senti dor hoje, você é mal Sasuke. 

— Vocês reclamam por tudo, eu e o  Gaara devíamos deixar vocês de castigo por algumas semanas pra vocês aprenderem, o que acha ruivo? - Disse o moreno, encarando o ruivo fodendo o loiro no chão.

— Acho bom, eles estão dando muito a opinião deles, acho que esqueceram quem manda aqui, - Concordou Gaara, ouvindo Naruto reclamar abaixo de si.

— Sem mais reclamações ou o tempo do castigo vai aumentar. - Brigou o Uchiha.

Sasuke penetrou o outro, puxando o corpo magro acima do seu para baixo, comandando o ritmo das estocada, ouvindo o outro gemer que gostava daquele jeito. Mordeu o pescoço de Lee, deixando sua marca lá, para que todos pudessem ver a quem ele pertencia, deixou também chupões nos mamilos por entre os buraquinhos da blusa.

No chão, Naruto sentia o membro do ruivo bater perfeitamente em sua próstata, levando-o a gemer o nome do mesmo igual uma puta, o que ele era mesmo, provocando seus namorados com suas roupas curtas e coladas.

Enfiando a mão pro baixo do  cropped que o loiro estava usando,  Gaara passou a provocar os mamilos do mesmo, apertando e puxando-os com força e habilidade, do jeitinho que o  Uzumaki adorava.

Olhando no relógio de parede,  Sasuke notou que já estavam muito atrasados para a festa, avisando Gaara:

— Vamos terminar logo isso por que já estamos atrasados pra festa.

— Não, vamos desistir da festa e ficar aqui juntinhos. -  Manhou o loiro, sendo fodido com mais força e rapidez pelo ruivo.

— Nada disso, vocês encheram nosso saco a semana inteira para ir nessa festa, não vamos desistir de última hora. - Retrucou o ruivo, passando a foder o outro com mais habilidade, acertando sua próstata mais vezes, parando de provocar o loiro.

Sasuke também passou a investir no outro moreno com mais força, já sentindo seu orgasmo chegar, pronto pra gozar dentro do outro e colocar um plug no mesmo, fazendo-o sentir sua porra a noite toda.

Gaara também estava ansioso para punir o baby do quarteto, não que, para o loiro, ficar com o gozo de seu mestre dentro de si fosse punição, mas, para que isso acontecesse mais vezes, ele fingiria que odiava a “punição”. O mesmo acontecia com o Lee, que fingia não gostar de ter o gozo do outro moreno dentro de si durante a festa, se fosse aquelas fanfics abo que o loirinho amava ler, os outros iriam sentir o cheiro de seus mestres dentro de si, mas como não era, ele só podia imaginar.

Os quatro chegaram ao orgasmo quase ao mesmo tempo, depois de anos na comunidade de BDSM e treinando seus orgasmos, eles já conseguiam gozar juntos quando queriam. Esperaram alguns minutos para se recomporem, enquanto  Sasuke e  Gaara se levantavam para pegar os plugs para colocarem nos menores.

Já com tudo pronto, os quatro saíram de casa, indo em direção do local da festa, já que todos pretendiam beber e não colocariam os outros em risco só para ter o conforto de ir de carro, a vida em primeiro lugar.

Mal chegaram na festa e o Lee e Naruto correram para a pista de dança, exibindo seus looks e suas marcas de quem tinha transado a pouco tempo, atraindo a atenção de todos. Enquanto isso,  Sasuke e  Gaara foram pegar as bebidas no bar, vendo como seus namorados atraíam atenção desnecessária e combinando qual seria punição deles mais tarde.

E esse foi mais um dia normal a vida desse casal de quatro.


End file.
